It Just Comes Natural
by Dakota Kid
Summary: The Title says it all. EO!


**Disclaimer: Not mine, if they were Dani Beck would never have exsisted. Song belongs to George Strait and MCA Nashville.**

**It Just Comes Natural**

_Sun shines, clouds rain_

_Train whistles blow and guitars play_

_Preachers preach, farmers plow_

_Wishes go up and the world goes round_

_And I love you_

_It just comes natural_

_It just comes natural_

There was no doubt about it, as sure that the sun would come up in the east and set in the west, Olivia Benson loved Elliot Stabler. She had from afar for a long time, close to ten years in fact, but now she could be open about. She looked at him setting across from him, working dillengently on his computer. Probably typing up a report. It wasn't his favorite pass time and she could tell by just looking at him that he was most likely getting frustrated with his PC.

Olivia still couldn't believe how lucky she was and she couldn't believe how natural it was for her to love him. It especially suprised her because she had always pushed people away and went out of her away to keep people at an arms length. Except for with Elliot. He was the first person that she had ever let get really close to her and he knew her better than anyone. If she hadn't thought it was just a little crazy she would say that he could read her thoughts just be looking at her.

_Seasons change, rivers wind_

_Tumble weeds roll and the stars shine_

_Wind howls, dawn breaks_

_Cowboys ride and time slips away_

_And I love you_

_It just comes natural_

They had officially been a couple for the past three months now and for each of them from the begining it had been the most natural relationship that they had ever been in. Olivia recalled Elliot telling him once that his relationship with Kathy probably wouldn't have lasted as long as it had if it hadn't been for their four kids. That was the other thing that suprised Olivia. It came naturally to her to love Elliot but it also came naturally to her to love his four children. She had never seen herself as the mothering, nuturing type but she found that the more time she spent with the four Stabler children the easier it was to find the right words to ease hearts broken by boyfriends or to kiss scrapped up knees.

_It's what I was born to do, don't even have to think it through_

_Baby, it's so easy lovin' you_

_It just comes natural_

_It's what I was born to do, don't even have to think it through_

_Baby, it's so easy lovin' you_

Later that night, while lying wrapped in Elliot's arms Olivia said to him, "El do you know how much I love you?"

"Well if what we just did is an indication I would say one hell of a lot." Elliot said with a cocky grin.

"Ok, I guess you could say that it is one way of showing you I love you, but have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Not that I can recall. How much do you love me?" Elliot asked.

"More than you will ever know. It is so huge that I can't even find the words to describe how big what I feel for you is." Olivia said.

Elliot didn't say anything. He just kissed her then and reignited the passion that they thought that they had quenched earlier.

_Fire burns, waves crash_

_Seeds grow and good things last_

_Ships sail, dreams fly_

_Night falls and full moons rise_

_And I love you_

_It just comes natural_

_And I love you_

_It just comes natural_

It had been 25 years since Elliot and Olivia had first let go of their inhibitions and told each other how they really felt. They were grandparents to Maureen's two little girls and Kathleen's little boy. Their own son was a twenty-three year old man. Even now, Olivia still had trouble wrapping her mind around the enormoity of how she felt about her husband. Of how loving him came so naturally to her that it was just like breathing.

Ok- let me know what you think because I seriously considered not posting this thing. It is the third song fic that I have written in a matter of a few short days. But then I thought, what the hell I'll post it and if no one likes it I'll delete it!


End file.
